The present invention generally relates to transactional presentation instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to personalizable transactional presentation instrument kits, systems and devices, and to methods for using and constructing such instruments.
Presentation instruments such as transaction cards, credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, bank cards, stored value cards, gift cards, or the like, are well known for providing consumers with access to goods and services and are increasingly replacing other types of tender in consumer transactions. Such instruments may include a variety of different pre-printed indicia to identify the instrument and other features, such as the instrument issuer, the customer, terms and conditions of use, or the like, depending in part on the type of instrument. The information may be printed on the instrument using alphanumeric characters, graphics, or the like, or may be embossed into the instrument.
Stored value cards, such as gift cards, pre-paid metered accounts, and the like, are well-known for providing access to goods and services. For example, stored value, or gift cards, may be purchased or obtained from various merchants such as Target®, Wal-Mart®, Starbucks®, Sears®, Blockbuster®, Macy's®, Banana Republic®, and the like. The purchase and usage of financial presentation instruments has continued to increase in recent years to the point that the sale of stored value cards today is a multi-billion dollar industry.
Often, such instruments are created to contain graphics and other printed designs to provide marketing opportunities to card issuers and aesthetic appeal to card users. Relatedly, such features on presentation instruments can often serve as a convenient ice-breaker that allows individuals to express themselves. However, these features are typically placed on the instrument by the instrument manufacturer. Relatedly, many known instruments may not be well suited for personalization by the instrument user. For these and other reasons, there is a need for improved approaches for providing personalizable presentation instruments that enhance user interest and aesthetic enjoyment of such instruments.
The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need by providing kits, systems, devices, and methods for making personalized presentation instruments. Such instruments may be customized to include unique markings for identifying the instrument among other instruments, or to include amusing or ornamental features for those who view or otherwise use the instruments. Such personalized instruments can effectively establish a tangible connection between a business and a consumer. When the instrument is created, and each time the instrument is used, a business brand can be seen, an image can be projected, and customer loyalty can be strengthened.